Living In Kong Studios story two of three
by DennisaiiHearts
Summary: The sequil to Welcome to Kong studios. Roxi finds out that there is a little more to the Gorilaz than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

-1Living in Kong

Chapter 1 I am so annoyed!

.:Writers note:. Its coming up, its coming up, its coming up, its coming up, ITS HERE! The sequel and next story in the Kong series! I'm so excited:-D

Roxi awoke to another peaceful morning in Kong Studios. Aw, who am I kidding?

"WAKE UP ROXI AND GET YOUR BLOODY ASS DOWN TO THE JEEP" shouted Murdoc from outside her door.

Becoming a rock star wasn't hard, but being was extremely hard. Early mornings and late nights. 2 months of being a rock star and she was already sick of it.

So she got dressed and headed down to the jeep.

"Good morning, Roxi sun."

"Morning noodle" replied Roxi. "Where's Murdoc and 2-D?"

"Murdoc went to wake up 2-D" replied Russel.

"Ok. Well if he comes tell him I went to get some breakfast."

"Um.." said Noodle and Russel in unison.

"What? Am I not allowed to eat anymore?" asked Roxi, sarcastically.

"No, it's just…" Noodle couldn't find the right words.

"It's just, he will get real pissed off with you." Russel finished off.

"Well you can tell him to shove it up his.." Roxi noticed the expressions on their faces. "Just look after my bag, would you?"

And with that, Roxi walked back out the car park. She knew it would take a long time to wake up 2-D, so she went to get dressed in something else. She fumbled through her clothes and pulled out something she hadn't worn before; a black mini skirt, black knee high stockings, and a tight pink t-shirt. Don't ask me what shoes she wore, you can just use your imagination.

She ran to the kitchen and went to grab an apple but just grabbed nothing. Then she looked in the fridge. But there was nothing in there either.

_I'll just get something when we get there,_ she thought to herself.

Then she ran back down to the car park.

She saw 2-D sitting in the jeep looking half asleep and Murdoc looking really angry.

"Bloody 'ell Roxi," began Murdoc "You can't just wake up, get dressed and down to the jeep without taking less than 15 minutes!"

"Whatever" she replied, going to sit down next to 2-D.

2-D looked at her and suddenly woke up.

"That's what you always say" said Murdoc. "You act like you don't care!"

"Well I don't" said Roxi.

"You know, being a rock star isn't as easy as you think!" said Murdoc, raising his voice.

"Did I ever say it was easy!" said Roxi, also raising her voice.

"No, but sometimes, you sure act like it!" argued Murdoc.

"Jeez, can't you just chill out for once!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" shouted Murdoc.

"I MEAN" said Roxi, also shouting "YOU ARE ALWAYS SO ANNOYED AT THE WORLD AND YOU TAKE IT OUT ON US!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE, YOU ARE THE ONE THAT'S ALWAYS GETTING ME ANNOYED IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Noodle and Russel were just sitting there, and 2-D was still staring at Roxi's skirt.

"YEH, WELL IT'S NOT LIKE YOU ARE THAT EASY TO HANDLE EITHER!"

"I DON'T CARE! WE GOTTA GO NOW ANYWAY!" shouted Murdoc.

"FINE WHAT EVER! AND WOULD YOU QUIT STARING AT ME!" she said to 2-D "Jeez you act like you've never seen a girl in a mini skirt before!"

"Sorry" apologized 2-D, returning to his half asleep expression . "Hey since when do you wear mini skirts anyway?"

"Since now" replied Roxi.

Roxi didn't talk to Murdoc at the press meeting or on the way back.

When they got back to Kong at 5pm, she went straight to her room. 2-D, Noodle and Russel went to the kitchen.

"Someone should go and talk to her" said Noodle.

"Yeh, she's not used to being picked on by Murdoc" said Russel.

Both of them looked at 2-D.

"What? No, not me…" he said.

"You're the one who used to be picked on by Murdoc" said Noodle.

"Fine" he said.

And with that he got up and walked up to Roxi's room.

He knocked on the door.

"Go away" he heard her say.

"I've been sent to talk to you" replied 2-D.

"Fine, come in.." sighed Roxi.

Roxi was sitting on her bed, playing her Ps2.

"Sit" she said to 2-D.

2-D looked around, Roxi only had a wardrobe, a single, but still quiet big, bed, a small t.v on a small table and her ps2 with a pile of games next to it.

"Are you ok?" asked 2-D as he went to sit next to her.

"Yeh…. I guess" she replied "Damn!"

She dropped the controller on the ground.

"This game is so damn hard."

2-D looked down at the screen.

**Black Out** was written on the black screen in red.

"What game is it?" asked 2-D.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." replied Roxi.

"Cool" said 2-D "can I have a go?"

"Be my guest" she replied.

"Wanna play 2 player?" asked 2-D.

"Ok"

So they started playing. Before long, it was 10pm. She suddenly heard a banging noise on the roof.

"Wha… what's that?" she asked, starting to get quiet scared.

"Oh, must be the zombies" replied 2-D "Jeez, my eyes are gettin' sore, I betta get to bed" he said looking down at his watch.

"_Zombies" _repeated Roxi.

"Yeh, they won't hurt."

"It's just, I have night mares about zombies" said Roxi, her voice shaking.

The banging suddenly got louder. She grabbed onto 2-D's arm.

"Well, do you want me to stay with you tonight?" he asked.

"Yes please" she said straight away.

So she got into bed with 2-D. But she couldn't stop shaking.

"Are you cold?" he whispered.

"N-no" she replied.

"Its ok, I was pretty freaked out too when I first heard them"

He started to stroke her head. He had done the same thing to Noodle on her first night here with the zombies.

"R-really?"

"Yeh" he replied.

Then he went to hug her.

"It's ok".

Before long, she stopped shivering, and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2 Jealous, are we?

Roxi awoke the next morning staring into the face of 2-D.

"Holy Sh..!"

She suddenly jumped out of bed. I mean, waking up and suddenly seeing someone lying down next to you, I would do the same.

And of course, this awoke 2-D.

"Oh my god" he said, still lying in bed " what did you do that for?"

"Sorry, I'm not used to waking up with some one next to me" Roxi apologized.

"That's ok." He got up out of bed and walked over to grab his shirt. "Why don't we head down to the kitchen."

They started to head down. They got to the kitchen to see everybody else already sitting at the table.

"Finally, you to are awake" said Murdoc as they entered. "We gotta problem."

"What's the problem?" asked Roxi.

"You are" snapped Murdoc.

"What he means to say" interrupted Russel "Is that 2-D is doin' all the singing in this song that we are supposed to be recording tomorrow."

"Oh.." said Roxi " maybe I could do something else?"

"_Or maybe you could just not be in the band_" said Murdoc under his breath.

2-D shot him a dirty look. Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"Well.. Can you play anything?" asked Noodle.

"Well, I can mix music, like digitally, and I play piano, flute, clarinet, cello, recorder and electric bass."

"Well, you ain't playin' that in da song" said Murdoc.

"No, wait, that's not such a bad idea" began Noodle "you can sing backing, and do a duo with Murdoc."

"That would sound good but.." began Murdoc "I PLAY BASS! NOT HER!"

"Yeh, maybe we should just see what she sounds like first" suggested Russel.

They all looked at Roxi.

"Um… ok just let me get my guitar."

She walked out the kitchen and back to her room.

"This is the most stupid idea eva" said Murdoc once she had left.

"Don't be that way Muds, we don't even know if she good or not" explained Russel.

Roxi soon returned with her guitar and an amplifier.

"So what do you want me to play?" she asked.

"Well.." said noodle as she started to walk over to a pile of papers "you can play this"

She handed her the music for Feel Good Inc.

Roxi place it on the table in front of her, and started to play.

She played all the way through with no mistakes.

"Wow, that was good" said Noodle when she had finished playing.

"You are defiantly playing a duo with Muds, wether he likes it or not" said 2-D looking over at Murdoc.

"Fine, fine.. But don't blame me when she messes up the song" said Murdoc.

"How would I mess up the song?" asked Roxi.

"Just face it, your not as good as me…" replied Murdoc.

"Oh yeh? How long have you been playing?" asked Roxi.

"Six years" admitted Murdoc.

"Eight years." replied Roxi.

"Yeh.. Well…" Murdoc couldn't find anything to say. "What eva." And with that he walked out and of to the 'bago.

"Well then, its setteled, Roxi will play a bass duo with Murdoc tomorrow." declared Russel.

Later on, Roxi decided that she would go and talk to Murdoc to see why he was being such an idiot.

Knock Knock.

"Who is it?" asked Murdoc from inside.

"It's Roxi" she replied.

"Come in" sighed Murdoc.

She walked in to see Murdoc sitting on a chair with a beer in his hand.

"Sit down" he said, looking at another chair, across from were he was sitting. "So… what brings you to my 'bago of wonders?" asked Murdoc, once Roxi had sat down.

"I just wanted to talk.." she replied.

"What about" asked Murdoc, starting to get impatient.

"Just… ever since I got here, you've been on back about everything."

"What do you mean" asked Murdoc.

"Like, you shout at me for no reason, and you blame me for everything and" Murdoc knew were this was heading "today, you act like you don't want me in the band, and if that's so, why can't you just tell me to my face?"

"I.."

"And you always insult me" once Roxi had began, she found it hard to stop.

"It's just.."

"I mean, you act like your jealous or sum fink"

"It's because I am, ok?" said Murdoc.

"What?" asked Roxi, surprised.

"I'm jealous!" said Murdoc "I have been since you arrived!"

"Why are you jealous though?" asked Roxi.

Murdoc rolled his eyes. "You've been here for what… a few weeks and already your as popular as I was in a few years, everybody loves you, they would all want you in the band more than dey would want me."

Yeh, I know, I'm as shocked as you are.

"That's not true…" replied Roxi. "They all have a hard time putting up with, but their so used to you. Sometimes the public hate me"

"No dey don't, dey love you… and, well, I can't exactly say dey hate me but… dey don't hate you."

"Oh yeh?" she handed him a article that she had pulled out of her pocket.

The title read: **Roxi, what have you done to the Gorillaz?**

The article went on about how Roxi had 'ruined' the Gorillaz stupid things like.

Murdoc looked up at Roxi who was now crying.

"It's not dat bad," said Murdoc getting up to walk over to Roxi. "At least dey got a good picture of you"

Roxi looked up at him.

"C'mon, lemme buy ya a drink" he said.

She got up.

"No thanks."

"C'mon, Rox. It's really not that bad. I've had worse"

"Really?" she asked through teary eyes.

"Yeh, really. I think, once, I was put in a magazine 'cause dey saw me pickin' my nose."

Roxi giggled a bit.

"But it's not true!" said Murdoc "I was just itchin' my nose."

"Sure you were" said Roxi"

"I was!"

"What ever. Hey, how 'bout that drink?" asked Roxi.

"Lets go." replied Murdoc.

He went to grab the keys to the geep.

"Hey Murdoc."

"Yeh?"

"Thanks"

.:Writers note:. Sorry it was so long 'till I updated. This chapter really brought out Murdoc's sensitive side. Sorry it was so mushy for those who think Murdoc doesn't have a sensitive side.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3 Don't do drugs

That night, after Murdoc and Roxi had gotten home, they walked into Kong to see Noodle sitting in the lounge, playing guitar, Russel, making a sandwich and 2D… WAIT! Where was 2D anyway?

Oh well, he's probably in his room or some fink.

Not much was said that night. Eventually, it got to about 11:00pm, and everybody head of to bed.

Roxi laid on her bed, trying to get to sleep, but she couldn't.

2D's Room:

Jeez, he thought, I've haven't even had any painkillers, and I can't get to sleep!

He turned on his dim light, as he did, he heard the car park door open.

It's probably just Murdoc going to his 'bago, he thought.

As he did, he grabbed 3 pain killers and his glass of water. He was about to swallow them, but he suddenly heard a knock on the door. This made him jump and drop his pills.

"Hold on a sec" he said as he dropped to the floor and started to search for the pills. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me, Roxi" said Roxi from outside his door.

Maybe she could help me find them, he thought.

"Come in" he said.

She entered his room. She stopped to look around, for she had never been in 2D's room before. She continued to walk into his room, looking and taking in everything. He has a lot of keyboards, she thought.

"Ouch!" she was to busy looking at everything in his room, she didn't notice him on the floor, and accidentally walked into him.

"Sorry sorry!"

"That's ok" he said, standing up, rubbing his backside. "Sup?"

"Um, I can't sleep" she said.

"Oh, ok. Hey I dropped my pills, could ya help me find 'em?"

"Um…" Roxi knew what pills he was talking about. She also knew someone who was ruined by those pills.

"You there?" asked 2D, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hmm, oh yeh, ok" she dropped to the ground and started searching.

After a little while she found them. But she didn't tell 2D.

"Sorry, I can't find them" she said, standing up.

"Well look harder!" said 2D, getting frustrated.

"Look, I don't think we're gonna find them" she said, trying to convince 2D to stop looking.

"They're my last ones so start looking harder!"

"Their your pills, so why do I have to look for them!"

"Because!" said 2D, getting up and walking over to her.

"Because what?" asked Roxi, stepping back until she hit the wall.

2D was getting closer to her and she was starting to panic.

"Because I told you to!" 2D was now only inches away from her. She had never seen him act like this before. "So start searching!"

"_No_" she said in barely a whisper.

"What did you say?" asked 2D.

"I said NO!" and with that, she ran out of his door and back up to her room.

When she got up there, she turned on the light, and dropped onto her bed.

Why does he have to do this, she thought to herself.

After a little while she heard a knock on her door.

She whipped her teary eyes "Who is it?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"It's me" said 2D from the other side of the door.

"Go away!" she said. She just couldn't stand seeing him face to face right now.

"C'mon, Rox, don't be like that."

"I said go away!" she said, more firmly.

Then he started to open the door, slowly.

Roxi quickly got up and pushed it shut.

"Roxi!"

"I said go away!"

"C'mon Roxi! Just let me talk to you!"

"I'm not helping you find your fuckin' pills! So just go away!"

Then she locked the door.

"Roxi, I'm not leaving until you let me talk to you!" he said.

"Fine!"

And with that 2D sat down and made himself comfortable , it was gonna be a long night.

.:Writers Note:. Omg! I've never seen 2D act like that before! I bet that's what you thought. But all will be reviled in the next chapter. DON DON DON:-O


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.: Writers note:. Due to my new found laziness, this series will only contain three stories. The next ( and finale) story will be titled Conclusion of Kong. Hope you enjoy finale chapter!

2D sat outside of Roxi's room for what seemed like the whole night, but in fact, was only about 2 hours. Because he hadn't had his pills, things seemed allot different.

But eventually, Roxi came out, her eyes all red and puffy and went and held a hand out in front of 2D.

He looked up at her face (her hair now covering her eyes) and then at the hand she held out in front of him, which, to his surprise, had his pills in it.

"Roxi, I..." 2D tried to say sorry, but he just couldn't. He didn't know why. "I didn't mean to upset you or..."

"I don't care" said Roxi, another tear dripped down her cheek "If you wanna ruin your life, I don't care."

2D stood up and wiped the tear of the side of Roxi's face with his thumb.

"I'm not gonna ruin my life, it's ok."

"You know what..." began Roxi "That's what my dad said... before he..."

Roxi paused as another tear fell down her cheek. Then suddenly, before she realised, 2D started hugging her.

"I'm sorry" he said "I didn't mean to hurt you or upset you. I promise you, it won't turn out the same way for me"

Roxi pulled out of the hug.

"You can make lots of promises" said Roxi "and not mean them"

2D now realized that the tears going down the side of her face weren't from sadness, but they were from anger. Anger that her dad had promised that he wouldn't die...

"This times different" said 2D as he grabbed the pills out of Roxi's hand.

Then, to her surprise, he didn't swallow them, but threw them into the bin across the hallway.

Roxi looked up at him. She looked into the deepness of his eyes which seemed like an infinity of blackness.

"You mean it?" she asked.

He nodded.

Then she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

He placed his arms around her hips.

"Thank you" Roxi whispered into his ear.

"Morin' love" greeted Murdoc as Roxi entered the kitchen.

"Morin'" she replied "wats for breakfast?" she asked Russel.

"Eggs 'n' bacon" he replied.

"Well, cold eggs 'n' bacon for you" said Murdoc.

"Wadoya mean?" she asked.

"It's 11:08, dats wha' I mean" replied Murdoc.

"Oh..." said Roxi, not to surprised.

Last night after Roxi and 2D had finished talking they went back to 2D's room and played video games for a little while... and then Roxi woke up this morning, leaning on 2D's chest. But the point was that they were up until about 3:30am. So when she had woken up, she removed 2D's hand from her shoulder and left him there to sleep.

"Well, you betta hurry up 'n get dressed, we got another video shoot today" said Murdoc.

"Kay" said Roxi "I might skip breakfast then"

"Again?" asked Russel. Then he grabbed her plate of food from off of the table and scrapped it into the bin and mumbled something under his breath.

"What ever..." said Roxi as she left the room.

As she was, she bumped into 2D.

"Oh, morning' love, didn't see you there..."

"That's kay..." said Roxi "well, gotta go get ready, c'ya"

"Ready for wha'?" asked 2D as she ran down the hallway.

"Video shoot..." shouted Roxi as she disappeared around the corner.

"Video... Oh shi'!" 2D ran back down to the car park.

Later that night, Roxi went back to her room, plugged in her amp and bass, and started to strum a few notes. She went through them in her head: _A# G A# B for two notes D D G..._

She had her earphones in so she didn't hear the knock on her door.

The knocking got harder and harder until Roxi finally pulled out her earphones to see if it was her bass making the quiet knocking sound.

"Roxi san! Open the door! I know your in there!" said the voice from outside the door.

"Hold on, Noodle, I'm comin'"

She walked over to the door and opened it up to see the 15 year old, Japanese girl standing at her door.

"Hey noodle" said Roxi "what's up?"

"Oh, nothing." she said "I was just wondering if you wanted to talk"

"What for?" asked Roxi.

"Well, you've been living in Kong for a long time now, and I think that the press knows more about you than me..."

"Ok, come in.." said Roxi, opening the door wider for noodle.

They sat down on the floor, and started talking.

"Wadaya wanna know?" asked Roxi.

"Well, how about we start with things like... hm... when's your birthday?" asked noodle.

"Oh, October the 13th. Which is kind of scary cause that's on a Friday this year."

They both giggled.

"You might end up getting a really bad sweater from someone" said Noodle.

"Yeh, It'll be all itchy and horrible!" said Roxi...

They both talked for a few hours until Noodle looked at her watch and said she had to go, or she would miss out on her show.

She didn't go back up to her room though, in stead, she went down to the car park and knocked on 2D's door.

He answered it almost strait away.

"Hey Noodle" he said "did ya get it?"

"Yep" said Noodle "13th of October"

.: Writers note:. Omg! it's finished! ha ha! it's a cliff-hanger! I'm evil. But anywayz, the next story will be betta, cause it has flash backs 'n stuff. I can't wait!


End file.
